Gundam Wing: Chronicles of Crisis
by Moritaka Takumi
Summary: This is a time of unending chaos, of lof the never ending struggle between mankind, and the lives torn by war. This is the chronicles of crisis...My first story with OC's bunched with the original cast of charactors from Gundam Wing and Endless Waltz.


Gundam Wing: Chronicles of Chaos - Prologue

Authors note: This is rated T for the much violence and swearing that goes on. This is my first story and I know I'm going to be a little rusty with the series since I haven't seen it in a while. Yes, there are OC's in this. But the story itself will revolve with the original characters too. Thank you for choosing to read my work.

It was space, a world after war, where parts of mobile suits could still be floating across the galaxy. It was 203 AC, a time where the world and space knew peace. No more war. No more fighting. No more deaths. Just peace and tranquility, so easily broken by the sound of hatred and chaos could pierce the ears of the people living a normal life. Not everything lasts forever. The peace is broken, not by a weapon, not by violence, but by revolution…

"H…He…Heero?" Zechs was stunned in disbelief that Heero Yuy, A former Earth Sphere United Nations Preventer, and former nemesis, was piloting a black, very shadowed looking Mobile suit, that almost resembled the Wing Zero from his last encounter with him.

It was the mobile suit Wing Zero; however, this mech seemed too unorthodox to be created by "The 5" alone. The entire suit was covered in a black color coating, and its weapons, an arm that was completely taken by one large particle cannon. It had a shield that resembled Zeros. It had wings that seemed almost real enough to be called an eagle's, with pale black feathers dancing across space. The whole body was bigger than before, and a loud screech sounded when it turned its head towards Zechs and the Tallgeese III, its red eyes filled with cruelty.

Heero himself looked dark like the mobile suit he was piloting. The once serious face was left with cruel brown eyes that gazed upon his enemy with the viciousness of a lion. His outfit was completely dark as well, his helmet gone, and his pilot suit was completely different, black torso and grey shoulders. His hair was longer and he had scratch marks all along his face.

Zechs looked in horror at Heero, his young son sitting right next to him in the same exact horrible state.

"Zechs, it _has_ been a while since we last met, hasn't it?"

Zechs was unable to speak. Ares, Zech's son about the age of 4, with long almost grey hair and purple eyes, looked at the Wing Zero and made a mean glare towards Heero, threatening him.

"Stop scaring my daddy you monster!"

Zechs looked at his son and told him to quite down. Heero began laughing in an evil fashion. Zechs looked up with the same glare as his son.

"So that's what it's come to Zechs? Having your son defending your battles? You should really be put out of your misery…"

"Damnit Heero! What do you want from me?"

"What do I want? No, I do not want. I do not desire. What I _will_ do is what you should be concerned with."

Zechs just kept his glare, but at the same time, he was confused. What did Heero want to do? What turned him this way? What had become of him since the war? It was too late to think…

Heero pulled out his Particle Cannon arm. The gun suddenly split open and a charge of energy surged through the weapon. It was pointed directly towards the Tallgeese III, and just the thought of killing Zechs and Ares filled Heero's mind as he threatened to shoot Zechs and Ares

"What I'm going to do, Zechs, is hunt down Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre, and anybody else who stands in the way of preventing the revolution! And I'll start with you!"

"A revolution?"

"Yes. A revolution that will end the United Nations and make way for the chosen! The beginning of the end, Zechs, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me! Operation Meteor will not fail again!

"Operation Meteor? If it didn't work the first two times then why the hell would it work now? It can't be done!"

"This time I won't be working with the earth. Goodbye, dear Zechs…"

Ares hugged his father in anticipation of something bad to happen. Zechs looked at his kid son and pleaded for Heero not to fire.

"Don't do this Heero! My son is with me! Please, let him live!"

"The dreams of the chosen must come with human sacrifice. I'm sorry Zechs. Children must die too."

Zechs could not believe Heero. This was not him at all. Heero was peace loving and virtuous, not a violent, psychotic soul. This defiantly was not the Heero Zechs had known 7 years ago.

"Wait! Heero, before I die, tell me…what happened to you? What made you who you are now?"

Heero ignored him. His cold heart not letting another second of Zech's life pass. He fired his weapon directly into The Tallgeese's body. There was a loud explosion and then, a bright white light. Suddenly, there was nothing…

"Dad? Dad? Dad, where are you?"

"Goodbye Ares…may we meet again someday…"

"DIE! BURN IN HELL ARES!"

Ares woke up in his bed, having experienced another nightmare. He was panting when he got up to see his bedroom. _There's nothing to be afraid of…it was all in the past. Everything's going to be okay_, he kept telling himself.It's not like he hadn't had the same dream before. He had the same nightmare time and time again, haunting his mind every night it came back. It was like a broken heart.

Ares got out of his bed and walked out of his bedroom. It was 210 AC, on a brisk January on the colony X-17998, a newly constructed colony just within reach of the red planet Mars. Ares went to his balcony that overlooked the entire colony. It was crowded for such a new colony, but he wasn't complaining. He enjoyed the air outside.

This was until his mother came outside. She had short, black hair that covered her one eye, and purple eyes. She also looked young, almost like a college student. She wore a white baggy shirt and silky blue pants which help compliment her laid back look.

"Ares, what's wrong? I heard you walking outside so I came out…"

"It was that dream again mom."

She made a sad smile and tried to cheer him up. It didn't seem to work. So she hugged him and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay honey. It's over now. What happened is in the past now. I know how much it hurts to lose your father like that, I miss him too. But we have to move on now. It's in the past. Now let's try to get some sleep okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight mom."

Ares hugged her back and he walked back up to his room. His mother slowly crept back inside, looking at a picture by a table right next to her. In it was a happy family, with Zechs and Ares and her by a city park. Cherry Blossoms fell around them. She picked it up and smiled. Then, as suddenly as she smiled, lost the smile and began to cry as she began talking to herself.

"Zechs…this is hurting him more than it has me. I don't want him and you to end up the same way. I won't let it happen…"

She placed the picture down and went back to bed. On the back of the same picture had Three names on it; Zechs, Ares, and Nion…

On this same night, an uprising had begun. Just as Heero had said, there would be a revolution. A man in a slick black tuxedo with a red beret was inside a large building, encasing the hundreds of people listening to the man speak. He had passion in his voice, throwing his arms up and down at times to hype up the audience, who were basically solders. From a distance Heero could be seen, arms folded as he looked on from a balcony in a formal military outfit.

"…And with declaring our independence, we hereby are free from the oppression of the tyrants of the world! May we, the chosen, rise up and end the chaos that has plagued the interiors of the governments around the world! We will create a new era, one in which we, the chosen, will lead those of space and the earth to the promise lands! Let the revolution begin!"

A large uproar of agreeing solders burst from the packed crowd, with arms raised high in the air, just like their leader. Heero smirked and walked away his arms unfolded. Black feathers fell around him.

"Yes, let the revolution begin. Let the world know exactly who is in charge."

Walking out of the balcony towards the stairs and out of the building, Heero began to think to himself.

"Had it not been for Professor Yamamoto I wouldn't been able to conquer the Zero system and become the monster I am today. But I chose this life. Because I wanted better. I wanted to know why I put on this planet. Was it to save, or to destroy? I guess I'll never know…"

Once he was outside, looking at the full moon, he gave a short glance, and then walked away, filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry…Relena…forgive me…"

There are more chapters to come. This was a short prologue to the story. Tell me your thoughts and opinions please. Comments and criticism appreciated.


End file.
